Shade structures are known and used in many outdoor settings for permanent or temporary protection from direct sunlight and/or other weather elements. A shade structure may consist of one or more membranes stretched over, or between, support structures. For example, in one embodiment a shade structure may comprise a shade membrane stretched between different support poles.